


Янтарь хрупок

by 123ok



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amber Room, Gen, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123ok/pseuds/123ok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Отныне Пруссия проживет ровно столько, сколько существует этот Янтарный кабинет".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Янтарь хрупок

Ноябрь 1941 года  
село Ярополец Волоколамского района  
Московской области

 

Этому храму и повезло, и не повезло одновременно. 

С одной стороны его не взорвали или не превратили в какой-нибудь склад, с другой – не оставили и Церкви, и не превратили в музей, обрекая его тем самым на тихую, медленную смерть от ветхости. 

Случайно попавший в западный придел храма – именно туда, где был погребен генерал-фельдмаршал Чернышев, чьи войска в 1760 году взяли Берлин – снаряд разворотил крышу и пол, и могилу. И теперь полуразрушенный храм был весь засыпан первым, колючим от сильного мороза снегом. 

Его намело так много, что он даже захрустел под сапогами вошедшего в храм человека. Высокий молодой мужчина в обычной военной форме и совершенно неподходящем под нее шарфе печально пробежался пальцами по расколотому и ободранному надгробию, но долго возле могилы не задержался. 

Времени не было. Москва ощетинилась против врага последней, Можайской линией обороны. К нему и так будет масса вопросов из-за этой незапланированной поездки. 

Алтарь протестующе заскрипел, но отпустил хранившееся в нем сокровище – несколько старых, причудливой формы ключей. 

«Я отошлю их в Сан… Ленинград. Там они сейчас даже нужнее, чем в Москве. Пусть мальчишка помнит, что наши враги не неуязвимы. Что они просто не знают или забыли об этом». 

Впрочем, для отправки символических ключей от Берлина в Казанский собор, где уже хранились ключи от Кенигсберга, имелась и еще одна причина…. 

Долг платежом красен, а терпение у него не безграничное. 

 

1796 год  
Царское село  
под Санкт-Петербургом

 

\- А ты ничего так… расстроился, - невольно каламбуря, протянул Пруссия, оказавшись под сводами роскошного Бального зала. 

Учитывая манеру Гилберта общаться, это заявление можно было счесть комплиментом. И, похоже, что задумчивый, сумрачный Россия так его и воспринял. 

Хотя с Брагинским никогда нельзя быть в чем-то уверенным. И именно за эту черту его не любили больше всего. Жестокостью и силой никого не удивишь, а вот неизвестность, непредсказуемость и не-о-граниченность – а в России вечно что-то менялось, реформировалось, строилось и ничто не могло дойти до конца, а границы ползли вперед или колебались, как линия прибоя – вот это действительно пугало. 

«Никто не знает, что у России на уме. Даже сам Россия». 

К тому же сейчас Брагинский был отчего-то не в меру молчалив – что внушало и так далеко не обожавшему его Гилберту еще большие опасения. 

«Разве возвращение древних русских земель и расправа над Литвой и Польшей, чего он добивался всю свою сознательную жизнь – не повод для радости? К чему сейчас эта melancholie?» 

Триумфатор из Брагинского, впрочем, всегда был посредственный – несмотря на все возведенные его правителями Триумфальные арки и помпезную символику петербургских парков. Он словно стыдился своих побед, а это, мягко говоря, было ненормально. 

«Видимо, это сродни причудам его Ужасного царя. Сначала казнить преступника, а потом начать в этом каяться. Заказывать молебны и брать на содержание его семью. А ведь это омерзительнее всех расправ. Если преступник действительно виновен, зачем судье переживать о вынесенном приговоре? Если враг – это враг, зачем его жалеть? Зачем прыгать за ним в ледяную воду, как тогда на озере? А ведь жалеет. Куда сильнее, чем самого себя и своих людей. Какая трогательная забота о своих жертвах».

\- Твоя жалость не просто унизительна. Она опасна, - закончил вслух свои размышления Гилберт, заставив Ивана вздрогнуть от неожиданности. – От всего сердца надеюсь, что мне не доведется стать ее объектом, - совершенно искренне добавил он, вспомнив русские войска на улицах Берлина и Кенигсберга и медвежью хватку Брагинского на собственном горле, надолго оставившую ему на память «роскошное» ожерелье из черных синяков. 

«Все же угадал». 

Россия просветлел лицом – или нацепил более обаятельную маску – и взмахнул рукой в направлении Золотой анфилады. 

\- Бог рассудит, - но поднятую Пруссией тему решил не развивать.- Пойдем, я хочу показать тебе нечто… особенное. 

Двор сейчас находился в Петергофе, а потому Царскосельский дворец был практически пуст. Немногочисленная прислуга, оставленная, чтобы поддерживать порядок, буквально растворялась в сотнях комнат, и потому все это великолепие было в их полном распоряжении. 

Раскрывались бело-золотые крылья дверей, проплывали, даже несколько утомляя своим великолепием, роскошные гостиные. 

Но одна из комнат Пруссию поразила - тем, что была ему знакома. Да и герб его, и вензель Фридриха Первого по-прежнему смотрели с солнечных панелей. 

\- Ты его расширил, что ли? – спросил он только затем, чтобы что-то сказать. Ответ был очевиден, но пусть Брагинский будет занят, подыскивая слова, а не мешает Гилберту… вспоминать. 

Ох, как всё же он жалел, что его первый король подарил этот Кабинет первому российскому императору. 

Тогда – в первые, нищие годы жизни Пруссии в качестве королевства – Янтарный кабинет был одним из немногих чудес, которыми он владел. Можно сказать, он был его символом, ведь в его землях хранились почти все запасы янтаря в мире. Но Фридрих невзлюбил этот шедевр – и за то, что однажды одна из панелей с гербом рухнула со стены, рассыпавшись на куски (что было воспринято, как дурной знак для молодого государства), и за неимоверную сложность и дороговизну его содержания. Солнечный камень – капризный и хрупкий, легко портится и от света, и от влаги, и мороза, и от сухого жара печей. 

И все же воображение Кабинет поражал – оттого Фридрих и решил подарить его Петру Великому. Одним махом и производя выгодное впечатление на северного варвара, и избавляясь от немилой вещи. 

Гилберт коснулся ближайшей из пластин, вобравших в себя солнечный свет. И внезапно отдернул. 

\- Больно, - пояснил он вопросительно глянувшему на него Брагинскому, только что закончившему «доклад» о работе Растрелли над увеличением комнаты. 

\- Хм, - многозначительно, и с какой-то странной опаской в глубине глаз ответил Россия. – Может тебя просто молнией ударило? Янтарь искрит, если его натереть шерстью или неловко коснуться. 

\- Не нужно читать мне лекций, - рассердился пруссак. - Уж о янтаре я знаю больше кого бы то ни было. Впрочем, и не стоило его трогать. Камень очень чувствительный. Думаю, ты и без моего лапанья изрядно возишься с этой… комнаткой. – Ехидно закончил он. – Так, говоришь, что вместе с гвардейцами тащил все эти панельки аж от самого Петербурга на руках? Все 20 с лишним верст? 

\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, сколько с ним хлопот, - согласился Россия, старательно кося глазами во все стороны, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом с гостем. 

К счастью, тот уже отвлекся, рассматривая мозаичные картины, добавленные Растрелли к убранству комнаты. Похоже, он и впрямь был рад, что Россия привел его сюда. 

И, похоже, Пруссия совершенно не видел тех уз, что связывали его с этой комнатой. 

Быть может, их и не было? 

Во всяком случае, Ивану очень хотелось на это надеяться. 

 

1762 год  
Москва

 

То, что «все бабы – ведьмы», Иван знал еще задолго до появления на свет Николая Васильевича Гоголя, этот тезис озвучившего. Для него это не было ни свидетельством дурной женской природы, ни большей склонности женщин к злу, для него это был просто объективный факт, вроде ежедневного восхода солнца. Разве что не все женщины догадывались об этом своем врожденном даре, что, безусловно, было к лучшему. 

«Да, определенно, к лучшему», - решил он, в который уж раз прокручивая в голове слова Москвы. 

Эти Новый год и Святки он решил провести в старой столице – так как находиться в Петербурге рядом с телом Елизаветы, обезумевшим от радости из-за ее кончины Петром и вновь беременной незаконным ребенком Екатериной было выше его сил. И уже успел пожалеть, что не уехал к старшей сестре или в какой-то тихий провинциальный город. 

Из-за траура по императрице привычного святочного веселья, конечно же, не было. Впрочем, Иван и так не смог бы веселиться, чувствуя скорые и далеко не радостные перемены в своей судьбе. Петр уже прямо заявил, что намерен заключить с Фридрихом Прусским мир, вернув ему все завоеванные русскими войсками земли. И это была первая пилюля, которую ему довелось проглотить в это царствование, хоть и самая горькая. Он мог простить своим государям многое, но только не предательство пролитой крови его детей и не публичное унижение.

Но если новый император и впрямь пойдет на этот мир, то долго ему – с его оскорбительными высказываниями и чудным поведением - у власти не удержаться. Особенно, когда его супруга пользуется такой популярностью у гвардии и двора. 

«Думаю, что эта «проблема» решится сразу после того, как разродится Екатерина. Сейчас она держится в тени лишь потому, что на сносях как-то трудновато взбираться на узурпированный трон». 

А вот что делать со второй проблемой под названием «Гилберт Байлшмидт» Брагинский не знал. Выживший Пруссия станет ходячим напоминанием о пережитом Россией унижении. Причем, не забывающим при малейшем поводе как следует пройтись на данную тему языком. «Чудо Бранденбургского дома» навечно останется в памяти пруссаков, а то и всех немцев. 

Скорее всего, когда-нибудь – потом, в отдаленном будущем, но обязательно – Россия будет рад тому, что ему не позволили добить эту злоехидную гадину, чей нрав еще попортит немало крови всему миру. 

Но сейчас он был в ярости. И понимал, что выместить эту ярость на лице, ее вызвавшем, нет никакой возможности. 

И это обстоятельство не укрылось от знавшей его – куда лучше его собственных сестер – Москвы. 

\- Если хочешь, я могу превратить его в обычного человека, - буднично, словно между делом предложила она во время верховой прогулки. – Думаю, будет занятно посмотреть, как он загибается от болезни или просто начинает стариться. 

Иван уставился на Софью так, словно впервые в жизни увидел. Хотя «предложение» было вполне в ее духе. 

Конь под ним нетерпеливо переступил ногами, хрустя январским снегом. Неподалеку, радостно визжа, каталась с горки неунывающая детвора. 

\- Это шутка, надеюсь? 

Москва поправила чуть сбившуюся шапочку. Щеки у прежней столицы алели только из-за мороза. 

\- Ты сомневаешься в моем умении? 

\- Нет, в нем-то я как раз не сомневаюсь…

Да, уж способностями к волшбе Софью Бог или дьявол точно не обделил. Чары большинства женщин были слабы – гадания, привороты, обереги – и быстро развеивались со временем или в пути. Единственным стоящим примером этой нехитрой магии, с которым пришлось столкнуться Ивану, был связанный его старшей сестрой шарф, позволяющий легко переносить любые прихоти «небесной канцелярии». Но эта простая обережная волшба не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, на что была способна Москва. 

Иван даже часто удивлялся - откуда такие таланты у города, возникшего много позже Крещения? Быть может, дело в том старом капище и языческом кладбище на Боровицком холме, что возникли еще до того, как на эти земли пришли русичи? Не соединилась ли душа молодого города – чья история сама по себе была весьма увлекательна – с какой-то местной и безымянной для Брагинского и его людей богиней? 

-… меня, так сказать, больше беспокоит сама идея. Кажется, я запретил тебе даже думать о колдовстве. Я – христианская страна, если ты еще не запамятовала. 

«Запрещать-то запрещал. Только вот проследить за ней, когда она не хочет – и мне не под силу. И сейчас она у меня «разрешения» просит только потому, что своих сил ей не хватит. И среди других стран могут слухи пойти». 

\- Ты еще Инквизицией мне погрози, - иронично протянула Москва. И жеребец под ней тоже фыркнул, словно издеваясь. 

\- Таких развлечений не обещаю, но в монастыре запереть лет на 50 могу. 

\- Напугал. Я каждые 30 лет целиком сгораю – потеха на зависть всем инквизиторам. Тут хотя бы «за дело» будет. 

\- Так это исключительно из «любви к искусству»? – также едко ответил Россия – Плетения интриг тебе мало, хочется поплести чары и наузы? 

Получил в ответ обаятельную улыбку и будто в смущении прикрытые ресницами глаза. 

\- А хоть бы и так... Просто повод и впрямь редкостный. У тебя в руках – ключи и от Кенигсберга, и от Берлина. И от его сердца, и от головы. У тебя присяга горожан. Присяга нарушенная, за что ты имеешь право их покарать. Есть Янтарный кабинет, наконец. У камней, особенно, обработанных в судьбоносные годы, отличная память… 

\- Вот что, - уже серьезно оборвал ее Иван, - я не обиженная баба, желающая навести порчу на соседку. И «экспериментов» мне не надо. Магия, в отличие от науки, совершенно непредсказуема. Ты это знаешь не хуже меня. 

Он легко ударил коня шпорой и тот неспешно побрел вдоль замерзшей реки. 

\- Я знаю, что переговоры назначены на конец апреля, - упрямо крикнула она ему вслед. – Если что, то я буду ждать тебя в Царском селе. 

\- Не дождешься… - процедил Иван, пуская жеребца вскачь.

***

Санкт-Петербург

 

Дождалась. 

Погода словно чувствовала настроение России – весь день Петербург топил в воде и грязи ледяной ливень, а сумрачное небо давило, как крышка свинцового гроба. 

Вечер тоже задался именно таким, каким Иван его и представлял – Петр (язык не поворачивался назвать его императором, да еще и не венчан он), его свита и Байлшмидт то упражнялись в восторгах в адрес присутствующего здесь же Фридриха, то отпускали ехидные шутки в адрес почившей императрицы и русской армии, чьи жертвы и победы были враз перечеркнуты капризом царственного великовозрастного мальчишки. 

Все это время Иван сидел за столом с каменным лицом, боясь, что если ввяжется в перепалку, то все закончится кровавым побоищем. Петр, уже знающий о том, кто он такой – Ивана совершенно не смущался и его чувств не щадил. Казалось, он вообще считал, что все эмоции России по отношению к своему правителю исчерпываются трепетной детской верой в царя-батюшку. Заговорщиков он опасался, гвардию и свою жену – ненавидел, но вот мысль о том, что Россия может испытывать к своему царю что-то, кроме слепого обожания, ему просто не приходила в голову. 

«Старый Фриц» молчал, хоть по выражению глаз было ясно, что такая самоуверенность и наглость со стороны «поклонника» его раздражают. Вряд ли он проникся симпатией к самому Ивану – просто отлично понимал, что ни одна страна не станет долго терпеть над собой подобных измывательств. А этот мальчишка на троне был ему очень выгоден. Но и портить тому настроение отповедями он не хотел. Передышку - необходимую Пруссии, как воздух - он уже получил. В считанные недели русские уйдут с занятых территорий – а большего сейчас и не требуется. 

Гилберт же, как и положено несостоявшемуся висельнику, после большого перепуга и совершенно обалдев от вседозволенности, нес за столом уже такую откровенную ересь и похабщину, что в какой-то момент Иван, как наяву, увидел, что опускает на беленую голову тяжелый поднос с фруктами. 

Видение было красивым и сладостным, только вот воплотить его в жизнь было крайне затруднительно. 

\- Иван, куда же ты? – восхитительно искренне удивился Петр, когда Россия, едва дождавшись окончания обеда и старательно изображая мертвецки пьяного, направился к дверям. – У нас ведь еще партия в карты. Если, конечно, у тебя хватит ума для этой игры. 

Иван только икнул в ответ, вызывая новый взрыв смеха, и вывалился за дверь. Быстро подошел к ближайшему окну и распахнул его. Жадно ловил холодные струи руками, смывал с лица злой румянец, пил – шумно, как лошадь. 

\- А у тебя талант к актерскому делу, Брагинский, - протянул незаметно вышедший из гостиной Байлшмидт. – Где-то учился или это врожденное? 

Иван уставился на него тяжелым, немигающим взглядом:

\- Шел бы ты… мимо. По добру, по здорову. 

\- Никак угрожаешь? – вскинул одну бровь пруссак. 

\- Предупреждаю. А то я тебя ненароком с лестницы спущу, или в окно выброшу, и скажу, что это ты сам с пьяных глаз навернулся. 

Пруссия вытаращился на Россию так, словно у того выросла еще одна голова. Как Петр слепо верил в обожание Иваном своей персоны, так и Гилберт не верил в то, что Брагинский решится поступить наперекор своему царю. И тем паче, что сможет поступить так… по-подлому. Такие выходки были совсем не в его духе. Брагинский мог шутя свернуть шею кому угодно – даже заведомо более слабому противнику – но в честном бою. 

Россия только рассмеялся – словно в ответ на эти мысли, на наивную уверенность Гилберта. Прижав ладонь к недодавленной шее, Пруссия прошипел:

\- Даже если ты сейчас прихлопнешь меня или этого своего царя – тобой все равно будет править пруссачка и ее потомство от голштинца. Как это тяжело, наверное – быть крупнейшей страной в мире, иметь возможность сломать кому-то хребет одним пальцем, но не иметь этой возможности из-за того, что этот кто-то управляет теми, кто управляет тобой!

Россия резко умолк, мрачно улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям и ушел, не попрощавшись. 

Дальше была черная, как его тоска, ночь, дождь, щедро ливший Ивану за ворот и на спину, грязь, в разные стороны разлетавшаяся из-под конских копыт, кованые ворота Царскосельского дворца, удивленная поздним визитом охрана и совсем не удивленная, даже не переодевшаяся ко сну Москва. Стук его сапог по паркету дремлющего дворца, две холодных и влажных связки ключей на резном деревянном столике, тихий, ритмичный стук прялки… 

Кутаясь в плед, он бездумно вслушивался в это мерное постукивание, смотрел на темный в свете свечей профиль Софьи, на янтарные искры в ее волосах, на танцующее в воздухе веретено. Нить, что она пряла, была легкой и воздушной, как паутинка. Золотистые волосы Москвы, которые она в нее вплетала, ее буквально растворяли в себе. 

Прялка все еще стучала, но Иван уже начал проваливаться в сон. Падая в глухую, вязкую бездну без видений он не жалел ни о чем. 

Утро встретило солнцем и свежестью. Они лились в окно и самой Янтарной комнаты, и смежных с ней покоев, сейчас занятых Софьей. Сад, оживающий после зимы и вчерашнего дождя, шелестел нежной зеленью, играл радугами. По ветру плыл из соседних деревень и Домовой церкви колокольный звон, накатывал на кованые решетки балконов, на умытые стекла, бросающие на паркет золотые пятна. 

Внезапно их перекрыла тень.

\- Дело сделано, - устало и без всяких прикрас сообщила Москва, уронив Ивану на колени ключи. Он тупо на них уставился, не заметив в них никаких изменений – разве что все они переместились на одно кольцо. Резко поднял и повернул голову, осматривая комнату. В ней тоже ничего особенного не наблюдалось, а вот его собственные затекшая шея и туманная после вчерашних возлияний голова возмутились такой беспардонности. 

«Она пошутила, что ли?» - неожиданно с облегчением подумал Россия. 

Но когда он решил задать этот вопрос прямо, из пересохшего горла вырвалось лишь невнятное сипение. Москва, впрочем, давно научилась понимать его без слов. 

\- Навешивать чары в нашем мире, где их сможет заметить любой – как-то не слишком… предусмотрительно. 

\- И как… оно работает? – осторожно откинулся в кресле Иван, уже начинающий жалеть о том, что произошло ночью. Не зря говорят «утро вечера мудренее», не стоит принимать подобных решений, когда разум туманит и ночь, и гнев, и вино. Впрочем, если бы благодарные потомки всегда прислушивались к советам предков, жизнь человечества была бы куда менее интересной. 

\- Просто, как все гениальное. Держи ключи вместе и уничтожь эту Комнату. Отныне Пруссия будет жить ровно столько, сколько существует этот Янтарный кабинет. 

Россия аж вздрогнул, хмель выветрился из головы окончательно:

\- Ты издеваешься? 

\- Янтарь хорошо горит. Это же просто смола, хоть и древняя. Вспыхнет от одной спички. 

\- Полдворца тоже. 

\- А кто сказал, что будет легко? – едко протянула Софья, заставляя вспомнить еще одну истину – связываться с неведомой или нечистой силой не только грешно, но и глупо. Они все равно обманут, все равно вывернут в свою пользу. Хотя какая польза Москве с этой опасной и глупой шутки? Разве что запоздалая месть ему самому за смену столицы… 

Брагинский еще раз повертел в руках тяжелую звенящую связку и поднялся. 

Солнечный свет напоил янтарь живым теплом. Умирать даже ради обиды своего нынешнего владельца он был совершенно не настроен. Да и у Ивана бы в жизни рука не поднялась. К тому же в голову опять толкнулась мысль о том, насколько же это будет подло. Это даже не яд или удар в спину, от которых у жертвы есть хоть какая-то возможность защититься. 

Золотоволосая ехидна обнажила свои ровные белые зубы в улыбке. 

\- Можно вообще ничего не делать. Янтарь хрупок. Этот камень быстро стареет и разрушается сам по себе. Со временем эта комната придет в негодность и ее банально спишут в утиль или растащат на куски и мелкие украшения. И то, и другое погубит известное нам лицо. Разве что от пожара он погибнет мгновенно. 

Брагинский промолчал и начал стаскивать ключи с кольца. 

 

2003 год,   
Санкт-Петербург

 

\- Я так понимаю, сюда съехалась, вся Европа и весь бывший СССР? – слабо, но уже с привычным ехидством в голосе поинтересовался старый, как трухлявый пень, старик. 

Возможно, когда-то он был хорош собой, как его статный внук (или правнук?), толкавший его инвалидное кресло, но время безжалостно сточило даже память о былой красоте. От волос остались редкие белесые клочки, руки покрылись узлами и пятнами, лицо – глубокими морщинами и каким-то язвочками, зубы явно были вставными, глаза причудливого красного цвета помутнели. Он близоруко щурился, но очков упорно не одевал. 

Сопровождавший его «истинный ариец» только страдальчески поморщился – такое скопление народа его тоже не привело в восторг. Но Брагинский почему-то настоял, чтобы они посетили Царскосельский дворец в первый же день открытия восстановленной Янтарной комнаты. 

Хотя отлично знал, как тяжело дастся это путешествие Гилберту. С братом после войны творилось что-то странное и ужасное. Порой Германии казалось, что лучше бы тот честно умер или исчез, как это ожидалось после объявления о его ликвидации. Однако Гилберт, к всеобщему удивлению, не умер. Радость Людвига, впрочем, продлилась недолго – ровно до того, как брат начал буквально разваливаться у него на глазах. 

К тому же Людвигу было просто неприятно тут находиться - потому, что он отлично помнил, как крушили и ломали эти стены и узорные решетки несколько десятилетий назад его солдаты. И теперь он испытывал то ли стыд за свое варварство, то ли досаду, что России удалось так много восстановить. 

Смог воссоздать даже эту пресловутую комнату, поиск которой уже превратился в легенду и своеобразный международный вид спорта. Сам Людвиг разделял мнение «скептиков» - считал, что Комната сгорела в Кенигсберге, разбомбленном британской авиацией. Брагинский же с ним был совершенно не согласен, полагая, что она или разобрана на куски или тихо гниет в какой-то шахте. О причинах такой уверенности он почему-то предпочитал умалчивать. 

Хотя эта странная зацикленность не могла не удивлять. Мало ли ценностей и шедевров было разрушено или похищено в годы войны, что в странах Оси, что у Союзников? Почему именно за этой злосчастной комнатой так упорно гонялись? 

А потом в СССР вдруг было принято решение о создании новой Комнаты по старым фотографиям и чертежам. И сегодня, после 22 лет работ, в 300-летие со дня основания Санкт-Петербурга она впервые открыта для посещения всеми желающими. 

\- А еще вся Азия, Африка, Австралия и Америка. Не хватает только пингвинов, - ответил вынырнувший из толпы упомянутый Брагинский. В первый момент он еще улыбался, но при взгляде на уже успевшего задремать на майском солнышке Гилберта – вернее на то, что от него осталось – эта улыбка сползла его с лица, как позолота со старого, заброшенного дворца. 

\- Ты здесь? – искренне удивился Германия, ожидавший, что по музею их будет водить кто-то рангом пониже, а сам Россия все эти дни будет находиться рядом со своим президентом и городом-именинником. 

\- Некоторые вещи должен показывать только хозяин, - отмахнулся от всех расспросов Россия и сам взялся за ручки инвалидного кресла. Гилберт от движения проснулся, прищурил мутные глаза, улыбнулся, узнавая. 

\- Полагаю, - прохрипел он, - ты хочешь показать мне нечто… особенное. 

\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько. 

Кресло катилось по усыпанной красноватым гравием площадке, а вокруг текла человеческая река. 

\- Со-основатель международного комитета по поиску Янтарной комнаты барон Фальц-Фейн (он видел и оригинал) уже успел сделать заявление, что восстановленная Комната выполнена лучше него, - суховато-дипломатично произнес Людвиг. 

Брагинский вдруг остановился, бросил на него странный взгляд и обронил, прежде чем продолжить кружение между людских волн:

\- На вашем месте я бы изо всех сил на это надеялся .

**Author's Note:**

> Melancholie – меланхолия.
> 
> В фанфике упоминаются два разных прусских короля Фридриха – Фридрих Первый (который подарил Комнату Петру Великому), и его внук - «Старый Фриц», Фридрих Второй Великий.
> 
> ведь в его землях хранились почти все запасы янтаря в мире – близ прусского Пальмникен (ныне – поселок Янтарное Калининградской области) сосредоточено не менее 90% общемировых запасов янтаря.
> 
> это сродни причудам его Ужасного царя – Имеется в виду Иван Грозный и составленный по его указанию т.н. «Синодик опальных» - список с целью поминовения лиц, пострадавших в годы его правления. Синодик составлен в конце жизни царя (около 1583 года), который объявил прощение всем им казнённым и пожертвовал монастырям на помин их душ крупные денежные суммы. Одновременно им были разосланы в десятки монастырей поминальные списки, которые со времён Н. М. Карамзина популярны в качестве источников по истории опричнины


End file.
